Phantom Pass
The Phantom Pass was a pass in the Wu Pi Te Shao Mountains of the Yehimal, in the Utter East of southeast Faerûn. The geographic location of the Phantom Pass is determined by comparing the game map of Blood & Magic with standard maps of the region. It connected the Kingdom of Nix on the Forbidden Plateau with Vanesci Hamlet in Konigheim. Reputation The Phantom Pass was widely considered to be mythical, and provoked a fear in some folk. It was possible to find oneself unexpectedly transported into the Pass. During the 7th century DR, the evil mage Moria Chantel kidnapped travelers near the Phantom Pass, for use in a ceremony to gain immortality. Description The Phantom Pass was a decayed land, with bare red-brown dirt interspersed with marshes and dotted with protruding rocks and dead trees with above-ground roots and tendril branches, like those that grew on the Forbidden Plateau. The stumps of some trees were big enough to build on. Steep cliffs dropped away to the south.. A derelict village or town stood in the pass, with houses of light beige walls and peaked turquoise-tiled roofs with chimneys, built in the same style as in Vanesci Hamlet. They were all ruined and overgrown with vines. The settlement was surrounded by a thick wall, crumbled and cracked, built of beige stone blocks like the houses and also covered in vines. The entry was flanked by statues of crouching lions.. Medusae (locally called "gorgons") lurked in the ruins.Game artwork and terminology do not closely match typical D&D monsters. The Gorgon unit is much more like the medusa, not the gorgon, of D&D. This medusa has snake-hair, a serpentine body in place of legs, and a venomous bite that turns a creature to stone. Thus the medusa is assumed here. History During the time of the Bloodforge Wars (648–657 DR), The events of Blood & Magic are only dated to "before the Time of Troubles" (1358 DR) in game. It is assumed these are a part of the Bloodforge Wars described in Faces of Deception and dated in The Grand History of the Realms. the Phantom Pass was the site of bloodforge battles waged between Haradan the Hermit, defender of Vanesci Hamlet, and Redfang the Reaper, ruler of the Kingdom of Nix, in the Harvest of Horrors. Learning that Wulfgang Warts, a bloodforge controller, had a debilitating fear of such places as the Phantom Pass, the commander of the Legendary Campaign planned a ruse to lure him there. Wulfgang Warts apparently routed some Legendary Campaign forces and pursued them into the hills, and they led him into the Pass. There they rallied under their commander and faced Warts in bloodforge battle. Later, whilst crossing the high mountains, Legendary Campaign forces found themselves enveloped in a mysterious fog. As it lifted, they found themselves in the Phantom Pass and being threatened by one Korr Odahn, whom they faced in bloodforge battle. Deciding to deal with Moria Chantel, the commander of the Legendary Campaign timed an arrival in the Phantom Pass and disguised themselves as suitable victims, only to confront the mage in bloodforge battle. Appendix Notes Appearances * Blood & Magic References Gallery File:Blood & Magic game map.jpg|The Phantom Pass in the Utter East in the Blood & Magic game. Category:Passes Category:Locations in the Utter East Category:Locations in the Yehimal Mountains Category:Locations in Southeast Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations